Summer Invasion
by Marine69
Summary: Aliens invading, stuff blowing up, getting shot at, not the prime summer vacation for a teenager. What happens to a somewhat normal teen when The aliens invade New York. OC's are needed form is inside.M for language, violence, and possibly other things.
1. Line In the Sand Temporarily

A/N: Hello any one kind enough to read this story. This is my first fanfic, really anything I've ever written, so don't flame and yell at me for being a terrible writer. Harsh reviews are welcome however so that I am able to improve my writing skills, none of the soft plushy stuff that everyone asks for. Anyways this is what happens after the aliens first invaded the east coast of the U.S. Rated M for lots of shooting, killing, cursing, and possible sexual references, not sure yet. Here we go

I didn't think that this was going to be the way to spend the summer. Well, the shooting stuff was right but the getting shot at by aliens, almost getting run over by cars, and being picked up by a National Guard unit was not number one on the priority list for me. I'm Robert by the way, Robert McGrew. Brown hair, blue/green eyes, tall, and fairly strong. I was supposed to go to a rifle range with my thirteen year old brother Christian and my friend Sean Collier on Long Island. My new .306 was gonna be a beauty!

Unfortunately, on the car ride there, a bunch of meteor, uhhh…. space ship things? Whatever you want to call them, fell from the sky into Long Island sound. Even better, my friend Sean, who's 18 by the way, needed to go and take a piss so he pulled the car over to a beach shack and we had to wait for him to go to the bathroom while these things are falling out of the sky!

Now I know your saying 'Hey shouldn't you be listening to the news, there's an evacuation going on!' Well in my defense, I'm a teenager, who the fuck wants to listen to the news when you can go around shooting targets. So, as me and my brother are waiting, were watching the things crash into the water and are making bets on how many boats get destroyed ( I lost count at around 12). Then some god forsaken noise comes out of nowhere and the water begins to bubble.

"Oh shit" my brother says, "What should we do?"

"Guns?" was the only thing I could think of.

"Shotty the Zoli!"

"I want the rifle." So me and my brother grab our respective weapons, he, a Antonio Zoli under-over double barrel 12-gauge, and me, A bolt-action Remington 770 with standard Bushnell scope and .308 ammunition. For those of you who don't know how big the .308 is, picture the world war two guns like the M1 Garand and then look at the bullets, that about the same as my bullets now.

Sean, the idiot, finally comes out of the bathroom saying "YO! What's with the guns?" That's when about a platoon's worth of aliens start coming out of the water. I tell him to grab the spare Benelli M4 Shotgun and me and my bro take a defensive position behind the shack. Me on my stomach setting up the bipod for the rifle and my bro crouching behind me with the shotgun, he had goose loads loaded and in his shooting pouch so he was set. I however forgot to grab the ammo, ya I know, in an idiot.

"Sean Grab the 30-cal ammo!"

"Got it!"

He runs back to our position with the two backpacks of ammo, one he gives to my brother and they both put them on their backs. My bro gives me a bullet as he starts to load a magazine and I look up. We can now see the aliens very clearly. A large dark grey creature with long legs and wide flat head turned towards us. I loaded a single shot into my rifle, closed the bolt, took aim and fired directly into its head, where the slit that looks like its eyes were.

"Kill," I proclaimed as a loaded an entire magazine into my rifle. "FIRE AGAIN!" screamed Sean; he was covering the other side of the shack protecting our flanks. I looked up and saw that the alien raised its arm at us.

"No way, I'm engaging now!" As I said this I worked the bolt of my rifle expending the shell and loading my magazine into the receiver. Closing the bolt I took aim. 'Head shots don't count so let's take out your organs.' Before I could take the shot, the alien opened fire with a Gatling gun. I'm guessing it was around a 20 mm because it started punching craters into the ground and the wall beside me. I flinched, resighted and fired, bringing the bastard down.

"Oorah! How you like me now you fuckin chode!" That was the second biggest mistake of my life, the first being not listening to the radio. My showboating caused the rest of the aliens to look at our pathetic excuse for a military position. Then a missile flew at us. I screamed 'bail', jumped and rolled to the left and ran to the car. The shack exploded knocking us to our feet. I screamed as piece of shrapnel hit my leg. Sean, getting up started the car while my bro helped me up and loaded me into the trunk of the SUV.

"GO SEAN GO!" My brother screamed as he jumped into the passenger seat. I put my rifle down and took out a SOCOM 2 rifle, the civilian version of course, and loaded a magazine of the 7.62 mm ammunition. I then aimed down my ITECH reflex sight and started to open up on the enemy, dropping one more, from the moving vehicle. I loaded another mag and saw that we were away from the action.

"Sean, get us to the national guard base, the one near funzone."

"Don't you think you need a hospital Rob?"

"If there following a simple invasion plan they'd have hit the hospitals and other public centers. National Guard can give us some guns and we can move to the city and try and link up with the real military, you know how to drive a stick?"

My brother and friend looked back at me, flabbergasted looks on their faces as I explained what I thought was a simple plan.

"Just get there, well need to 'commandeer' a Humvee, hopefully it's got a .50." I said as we quickly made our way inland, away from the shore.

A/N: End of chapter one. What you think? Please leave a review. Oh and I need some OC's. Please submit some in reference to this form.

Name:

Gender:

Age:

Looks:

Personality:

Courage Factor(1-10):

How smart?:

Abilities:(this includes marksmanship, driving, flying and strength)

Military? If so what rank, branch, and role,:

Survives yes/no:

Other Notes:

Please submit characters and please review thanks for reading. I plan on updating about every week.


	2. Not a very Funzone

A/N: Hey everyone, I'm back and the next chapter is up. Thank you New-Classic22 and IAmTheStars for submitting your characters, both of which will be used in my story. If you really like the story, please leave a review and if you can, also submit a character. Thank you and here's the next chapter.

Well now, funzone did not seem so fun after being blown to bits. The carnival rides were now obliterated, one of them was now even inside of the main building. To my groups dismay, there were many dead bodies surrounding the amusement park, both alien and human. Neither man woman or child was spared, all had bullet wounds and none of them were alive. There was only thing on my mind now; revenge.

"Sean, keep moving to the national guard base, its right behind the parking lot," I said as I finished up nursing the wound on my leg.

"Hey, Rob, do you think the National Guard could have held out?" My brother was in a current state of shock and I didn't want to scare him.

"Hell ya, how else would those alien bastards have died, our boys held 'em off." Said Sean as we rounded the corner into the National Guard base. It was not in that much of a better condition than funzone was, but there was human life. There was a single MH-53 Pave Low helicopter with the Marines insignia on the tail, hovering over a single M2A2 Bradley IFV. A crew of Marine personnel was securing hooks onto the vehicle to prepare it for flight.

Sean pulled up to an out posts with two marines manning an M2 Browning machine gun. "Hey, what happened here?" he said while gesturing towards the dead alien bodies surrounding a blown-up barracks. "What the fuck does it look like? We got invaded. If you want to live grab what gear you need and jump into the Bradley, were going to respond to a Naval distress call on the south shore." His uniform was shredded and blood stained his fatigues. His large burly form however seemed able to take and dish out one hell of a beating.

Seeing the man talking to us was a gunnery sergeant by the name of Rogers, I said "Sir, can we have some better weapons, all we got is a couple of shotguns, a bolt-action rifle and a single-fire version of the M14."

"Why, do you expect us to let a kid like you fight?" stated the second marine, a short stout Lance Corporal by the name of Fredrick. By looking at his face, I could tell he was running on fumes, his black face seemed to be drawn of its natural dark color, leaving him looking pale.

"Wasn't asking for your permission, I already killed two and I'm ready to kill a hundred more."

The two marines looked at each other before Rogers said "Talk to Colonel Wilkins over by the chopper, leave the car here but bring what weapons you want, and don't talk like that to either of us again, you hear me?"

"Yes sir. Christian grab the Zoli, SOCOM and lots of ammo for it, Sean grab the Benelli and a lot of ammo." As I said this, I began to grab ammo for my 770 and shove it into my backpack. I also grabbed the rifle, otherwise the ammo would have been useless. Duh.

As we walked over to where the Helicopter was, me with a slight limp, I easily spotted out the Colonel, he was the one yelling orders to the Pave Low pilot about loading the Bradley. As we got closer, the Marines finished loading the Bradley and began arming the weapons on it.

The Colonel appeared to be in his mid-forties and had grey hair with the usual Jarhead cut. He had several scars on his forehead and had dry blood on the back of his neck.

"Colonel Wilkins? We need some weapons and combat gear." I said.

He looked at the three of us with an observant eye and asked my brother in a Brooklyn accent, "How old are you son?"

"Thirteen sir."

"Are you able to use that rifle?"

"Yes Sir!"

"Then welcome to the Marine Corp, we need as many guns as we can get. M16's are under the tarp, ammo's on the shelves opposite the gun racks. Combat Gears next inside the compound." He turned back to yelling orders at the pilots.

We all yelled "OORAH!" before moving to the tarp to load up on weapons. I and Sean both grabbed an M16A4 assault rifle, his with a fore grip and mine with an M203 grenade launcher.

"Hey we should probably get the gear on before grabbing ammo," stated Sean.

"Ya, you're probably right." I said placing down the magazine I was loading. We moved to the compound and started to search for the gear.

"HOLY SHIT!" yelled my brother as we heard a loud gurgling sound. I ran over to where Christian was and I saw an injured alien.

"HEY! We need someone over here!" Yelled Sean as he stepped outside to get some more Marines.

A Private walked over to us and said; "what, you can't even get dre- Whoa! Colonel! We got a live one!"

The Colonel began running over to us with a Navy Corpsman right behind him. "Shit, well I guess we need to see what kills it. Jackson you and Private Hideyoshi do an autopsy. You kids quickly get ready and then load into the Bradley, were low on time. Get it done Marines."

We complied and got our gear, a MICH helmet and body armor as well as some extra Magazine holsters. We then got our ammo and we each grabbed a side arm. I was reaching for an M9 but saw a small crate underneath the rack. I opened it and saw a Colt M1911 pistol. I grabbed it and loaded all eighty rounds into ten magazines then moved out. I had about a hundred rounds for my 770 in my back pack, five thirty round magazines of 5.56 NATO ammunition for my M16 and ten grenades for the under barrel launcher. My brother and Sean then followed me into the Bradley.

" You three will be dropping last, were going into a hot combat zone, so be ready, get low and kill everything not human, got it?" the gunner of the 25mm cannon said to us. He seemed to be a bad ass lieutenant because he had a number representing the amount of enemies he's killed, 43.

"Got it." We simultaneously responded. "Good" he said. As he turned back to the gun controls the rest of the squad filed into the Bradley or the Pave Low.

"Jackson says to aim right of the heart. Its where there most vulnerable" said the Asian private as he sat down in his seat.

"You heard him Marines, right of the heart," said Wilkins, "aim to kill, Oorah?"

The entire squad yelled "OORAH!" in response.

"Out-Fuckin-Standing Marines! Let's go get some!"

We all yelled our agreement as we felt the Pave Low begin to take off. We were going to war, and I was ready to kill some bastard aliens with the Marine Corp. Oorah.

A/N: Sorry about not having any gunfights or action but I promise there will be a huge battle scene next chapter. I am also sorry about not putting any OC's in yet but one of them will join the story next chapter. If you can see the foreshadowing and you've read the reviews, you'll know who. Anyways see you in a week and please leave some reviews and more characters thanks.


	3. Trial by Alien Weapons

"_Were coming over the LZ now. Get ready it looks hot down there." _

As the radio transmission from the MH-53 pilot ended, all of the Marines got into their respective positions. Lance Corporal Fredrick and Private Hideyoshi were going to be the first out, followed by Gunnery Sergeant Rogers and Corpsman Jackson then Sean and my brother were behind them. I was acting as a marksman and was leaving the Bradley last. The Driver, Sergeant Patrick Falci, along with the Colonel and Lieutenant Coleman were remaining in the IFV to provide vehicle support and commands. The Pave Low was to remain at the landing zone and pick up whatever wounded navy personnel and civilians that were there.

Jackson and Frederick were going to load the chopper and protect the landing zone while a fire team consisting of Rogers, Hideyoshi, Sean, my brother and I, were to assist the two combatants that were holding what was left of the naval base. The Bradley was going to flank around the left side of the compound to suppress the alien infantry that had set up an artillery position.

_"Ten seconds to drop off, get tactical marines!" _As this was said every Marine loaded a magazine and flipped the safeties on their rifles to the off position.

I waited what was the longest ten seconds of my life; the only sound was the muffled whooping of the helicopters rotors through the steel armor of the Bradley. Everything else was quiet and not knowing what could be on the other side of that door when we landed sent shivers down my spine. I sucked it up as we landed.

"Go, Go, Go, give em hell marines!" As the Colonel shouted this, the hydraulic doors at the back opened up and we all rushed out. We were met with an alien flanking force that was trying to hit the combatants inside the naval compound. Jackson and Hideyoshi dropped to their knees and opened up on the hostile fire team, knocking two down to the ground, a small explosion erupting from their chests as they hit the cement. The other two blindly fired on us. Christian quickly exited the Bradley and aimed down the sights of his SOCOM 2 and dropped another with one shot, he then quickly aimed at the other and killed it with two pulls of the trigger.

"I'm tied with you now Robert!"

"Shut up and move into the building." As I said this our fire team sprinted to the rear entrance of the compound. We heard gun reports from the inside so we stacked up with Sean in front with his shotgun, not normal procedure but it was probably the best gun for the job. As he rushed in he screamed, notifying the friendlies, if any, that they had support.

"US marines! US Marines! Is there any one in here?

"Ya! Quickly up here near the armory!" The voice that responded seemed familiar. We quickly rushed up into the hallway next to the armory where we saw two people firing their rifles at the enemy. I quickly jumped between the two and took out my 770. I balanced my rifle on the sand bags that they set up and took aim at an enemy trying to get shot from the left. Since he was moving fast I quickly aimed slightly ahead of him, held my breath then fired, killing the invader. As I worked the bolt I looked back towards the rest of my team and saw Sean and Christian carrying a wounded man in a Navy uniform. Rogers and Hideyoshi then lead two civilians outside to the chopper. I turned my attention to the two combatants fighting beside me. The first one to my right was a girl that looked a little older than me, in a Navy outfit. The second one was my neighbor and best friend Matt Greenholtz. Both of which were firing down range at an advancing group of enemies.

"Matt, is that you?" I said as I aimed at another target and fired, killing the alien where he stood.

"Rob? What are you doing here?"

"I'm here with some Marines, Sean and my brot-"I was cut off as an artillery shell landed in the armory behind us, destroying all the munitions stored there. The shock wave threw the three of us down and forced us to duck down, attempting to make smaller targets of ourselves.

"Shit, where's that Bradley? You two stay here and wait for the rest of my team, I'm going up stairs to get a better angle."

"Got it, try and take out the aliens operating those guns" said the girl whose name I did not know.

I then proceeded to fall back to where the stairs were, climbed them and took a position forward and to the right of where I was previously, giving me an angle on their exposed flank. I looked around and saw an enemy taking aim with its arm at position. I worked the action on my bolt, took aim and fired, dropping the enemy. I continued this process three more times, killing them with one shot each until I had to reload the magazine. I quickly pulled five rounds out of my pouch and loaded them into the magazine, slapped it into the receiver and cocked the bolt. I balanced my rifle again on the window but saw an alien aiming a rocket at me.

I quickly jumped away from the window as the rocket was fired. It hit the wall and exploded, causing me to be blown away from the wall, hitting my head against a desk.

I groaned in pain, feeling a dull throbbing in my head. Despite my pain I got up, and headed to a window that was closer to the staircase. I looked down my sights and saw that they were not aligned correctly, I cursed and switched to my M16. I looked down the ACOG Mk2 sights and began firing on more enemies using the single fire mode on my weapon. While in the process of firing on the enemies I saw our Bradley pull out from behind the building, guns blazing. Its .50 Cal and 25 mm cannon began to tear apart the enemy infantry.

"Rob come on, were getting out of here, chopper took the wounded and civvies away so were meeting the Bradley out back." Sean had come up behind me without me noticing. We quickly ran to the landing zone where everyone was already securing a pick up point. I looked up and saw the Pave Low about 500 yards away and flying quickly.

"Incoming!" I looked up and saw two odd looking ships flying in the direction of the helicopter, they had multiple engines and their fronts were glowing orange. The ships then fired a salvo of missiles from their fronts, hitting the Pave Low and causing it to explode in midair.

"When did they get air? Fuck!" Rogers began yelling and cursing obscenely. The two hostile aircraft then came around for a second pass on us. At that moment however, the Bradley came around again and fired on one of the craft with its cannon and machine gun while simultaneously targeting the other with its TOW launcher. A firestorm of lead erupted from the Bradley quickly downing the alien jets.

The Navy chick and my friend Matt went over to the rubble of the craft and inspected the crash. "It's not piloted, it must be a drone." The two then returned and we all quickly piled into the Bradley. We pulled out of the naval base while shooting at what was left of the enemy infantry.

"Since those bastards took out our air, were going to have to use the urbanized areas to move as close to New York city as quickly as possible, then we'll try to reestablish communications with the rest of our military." The Colonel looked distraught over losing those civilians and the soldiers under his command. But, he still continued to move ahead in his orders to make sure he didn't lose any one else.

"Who are you two, what happened?"

"I'm Matt Greenholtz, I'm a civilian but I wouldn't just sit by while these assholes were shooting at us." Matt was shorter than me about 5 foot 9 with shaved blonde hair and a fairly well-built body, he was wearing a t-shirt and blue jeans.

"I'm Leading Seaman Frankie Gordon, I was the recruit leader at the base before we got attacked."

"You were in charge of the recruits? How old are you?" asked Rogers, skeptical of her rank and position.

"I'm seventeen but I'm very capable of leading a group and fighting, I was also the best marksman on base and ranked in the top ten in my hand-to-hand combat class." Gordon responded, obviously pissed off that someone was challenging her abilities. She stood at about 5 foot 4 and had what seemed to be an incredibly fit body. She has naturally tanned skin and has deep dark brown hair cut into a side fringe with a blonde streak inside of it. She looked like she could handle herself.

"We were doing our usual morning routines at the base when the reports of meteors began coming in. Most of the base was mobilized into the ocean, that's where they were expected to land. The recruits and a couple of the senior instructors were to remain at the base.

"Nothing happened for a couple of hours but then we started to receive maydays from ships and reports of extraterrestrials began coming in from what was left of our ships. I was listening to the radio reports with my senior officer when we heard explosions and gunfire outside. That's when the battle started, Matt here came in with a few civilians, and he guided them here to safety."

"I didn't know there was going to be an attack on the base, but me and one other civilian grabbed guns and helped make a stand. We tried our best but we lost so many guys, it took an entire clip to kill the things until we figured out that they were weak on their right side, but by then, we only had four combatants left. You guys showed up ten minutes later and saved our asses, thanks."

"Damn, they got our Navy too? What else do you think they've taken out Colonel?" Private Hideyoshi said nervously.

"I don't know Jeff, we'll have to meet up with command first, let's head into town and see if we can save anymore civilians, we don't leave anyone behind, oorah?"

We all stated our agreements. "Good, well move for as long as possible before we have to make camp and look for fuel. Great work out there Marines. And you civilians, you truly can fight were glad to have you aboard, you too Seaman."

Simultaneously Frankie, Matt and I said "Thank you sir." He nodded then turned to the driver, "Falci, get us moving." The Bradley lurched forward, beginning its long trek towards the city.

I turned to Gordon and Matt, "You guys were holding that position amazingly. How did you do it?"

"Rob, you know I'm a great shot, and Miss Gordon here is also an expert marksman."

"You weren't too bad yourself, Robert was it?"

"Ya, Is it alright if I call you Frankie?"

"Just call me Crash, everyone does."

A/N: There's the end of the third chapter, with the big battle scene. Hope you guys liked it, please review and submit characters if you haven't already. Also, I have a poll in my profile about what vehicles you would like to see in my story. You can choose up to three choices. See you guys in about a week or so.


	4. A Bridge too Far

Looking at the New York City skyline used to be an awesome sight, skyscrapers and bridges lined the island of Manhattan, showing the world that New York truly is the Empire State. However, that was in the past, before the aliens invaded. Now, the skyline was reduced to raging flames and destroyed buildings that were turned to rubble. As the Colonel and I reconned the Manhattan Bridge, I saw that the Empire State Building was no longer standing, the Chrysler Building had large holes in the side, presumably from the alien jets and their missiles. The everlasting glow of the skyscrapers lights at night was now replaced by the fires that littered the streets, buildings, and the occasional bridge. The only bridge that was still standing was the Manhattan Bridge. Unfortunately, It was being used as a logistics lane for the enemy.

Looking through my sniper scope, I saw that they had some new vehicles, a type of hovercraft. The vehicles seemed to be comprised of a light metal, it was very open and the crew was extremely exposed. There was a driver, two gunners and I guess what must have been a crew chief or co-pilot.

"Colonel, can you use the NV's and see what kind of weapons those vehicles have? I count two machine guns but I can't tell if there's anything else."

"There is, it appears that they have mortar tubes, that or smoke grenades, like that on the Abrams. Those are going to be tough to get past, even with the TOW."

He was right, the entrance was heavily guarded and there were even more troops on the bridge itself moving supplies, about a platoons worth of infantry was supported with four of those vehicles, two on each end. I had a plan however; if I could convince Wilkins then we might be able to push through without much of a problem.

"Sir, I've got an idea. Look to the right, there's a small ridge over there that we could position marksman at, there we could take out as many infantry as possible. That would throw them into confusion and force them into cover. After that we would have the Bradley take out the two vehicles with its TOW launcher, fire a volley with the 25, and then pull out to reload the TOW. That's when we would push forward with our infantry, taking out the main personnel on guard while sending a couple of men on the left walk bridge to flank the enemy. The Bradley would then have to cover from the entrance of the bridge while the infantry moved forward clearing the bridge. The snipers would constantly be giving support. When the other two vehicles attempt to engage, the Bradley will take them out with the TOW again.

"After we would wipe out the rest of the enemy infantry and we would have to quickly head for the urban environment, where we will be safe from enemy air. Will that work?"

"Yes, that will, but the only adjustment is that the snipers will have to aim for the enemy officers there those big ones that are floating around. Otherwise it's excellent, we may lose men though."

"It's the only way sir, we can't get across any other way, the Brooklyn and Triboro bridges are down and the Queensboro has at least a battalions worth of men, this Is the most practical approach, unless were gonna swim."

"So be it, let's get back to the camp and get started. We only have six hours until sun up."

"Yes sir," as I said this, I lifted my rifle and we ran back to base, about a mile away.

We got back to base in about fifteen minutes, stopping every once in a while to make sure that there was no hostile activity. We got back to camp which was really just a gas station with a big garage. The Bradley was in the garage with Hideyoshi and Sean on guard M16's at the ready.

"Friendlies coming up, don't shoot." I yelled as we moved towards the building. We entered the garage, I gave both of the guards a fist pound before heading into the main building where many of the marines were stocking up on food and water.

"Listen up! We got a plan on how we can get over to the city. Tell them." At the last part he nodded at me. I told them the plan using M&M's as a way to signify positions on my make shift diorama of the Manhattan Bridge. Matt and Frankie would be on sniper duty, Matt would be getting my 770 while Frankie would be using my brothers SOCOM 2 rifle, and we added an ACOG sight onto it for longer range combat. Rogers and I would be the flanking force, taking the walk bridge to hit the enemy in the side. We would both have M16A4's and we would also have the two shotguns in case they jumped onto our bridge and CQC ensued. Falci, Coleman, Wilkins and Sean would be manning the Bradley, Sean was acting as an extra gunner since the lieutenant needed to focus on the TOW launcher. That left my brother, Hideyoshi, Jackson, and Frederick as the main assaulting infantry force. They would all be armed with M16A4's.

"Alright, this is what we have to do to get over to the city and later the rest of the military. We may lose men in the assault but no man left behind, dead or alive. We will prevail and we will kill the enemy, they will be sorry they ever thought to invade Earth, they will be sorry that they thought to invade my beloved country. Most importantly however, they will be sorry that they ever came into the same fuckin universe as the United States Marines! They will witness what we are capable of, you don't fuck with the marines, Oorah?"

Everyone screamed their approval, even Gordon and my friend Matt who was in favor of the Navy. We fell out and got into our respective positions, Jackson informed Sean and Hideyoshi of the plan since they were on guard. That's when we all moved towards the bridge, the Bradley close behind us.

We were now ready to stage the assault, Frankie and Matt were in position and the Bradley was hiding behind a building ready to attack at any minute. The rest of us were lying on our stomachs, waiting for my command to move. Even though I was a fourteen year old kid, the Colonel wanted me to take charge since it was my plan, and the fact that he'd seen my capabilities in combat had proven my competence.

"Crash, on my command, unleash hell," I spoke into the built in helmet radio. I couldn't resist using the Gladiator reference there. "Ready up Marines, were going in a couple of minutes.

I was waiting for the officers to come out of their, uh, headquarters I guess. It was just a large box made out of some kind of tightly weaved fibers. I needed to make sure Frankie and Matt had clear shots on the enemy, otherwise we would get mowed down, not great for my first command.

"_Rob, Matt here, we have visual on the commanders, should we engage?"_

"Do you to have a clear shot?"

"_Affirmative, Crash says the same. Should we proceed?"_

As I listened to the radio transmissions, I realized that everyone here was counting on me and my decision, a kid's decision whose only experience of command was in strategy games. I was nervous, but I was also confident in the fact that we would be able to annihilate the enemy.

"Waste em," I whispered into the mike. At that moment, we heard the cracks of gunfire and saw two officers drop dead, then four, destroying their command. In their confusion, the invaders did not take cover but simply looked around for the shooters. Our marksman then proceeded to take out the enemy infantry dropping rounds down range into them until their magazines were empty.

"_Fifteen confirmed kills, repositioning to a new location, send in the M2." _ Frankie's voice crackled through the radio as we saw them moving. I heeded her order and radioed the Colonel Wilkins to move up with the Bradley.

I knew it was almost time for our advance as the Cummins 8-cylinder diesel engine powering the IFV started up and powered the Bradley forward from behind the building. The dual TOW launcher on the Bradley's turret opened up while the driver made a drive by pushing the engine to its limits and forcing the treads to carry the vehicle at 40 mph. The two missiles hit their targets, destroying the hovercrafts in a fiery explosion of plasma. The Bradley then opened up with its .50 cal and 25mm, mowing down enemy infantry and causing explosions where there happened to be enemy cargo and munitions storages.

"_Enemy vehicles are down, move it kid!" _Coleman's report spurred me into gear.

"MOVE MARINES! Kill 'em all! Rogers with me!" As the Bradley retreated our team moved forward. Rogers and I moved to the left where the walk bridge was located and killed three enemies that were about to take aim. The rest of the team took cover and opened up on the enemy, dropping several more. The enemy then sent reinforcements, the ones handling the cargo transport now got into the fight. I kept running down the path as more alien chain gun fire opened up above me. I loaded a new magazine into my rifle and looked to my right where some aliens were setting up a mortar position. I opened up on them, killing three while two more returned fire. I jumped back and fell down. Rogers then came up and finished them off.

Me and the Gunnery Sergeant leaned against the catwalk and opened up on the enemies exposed flank, killing some, three or four, and forcing the rest out of their cover, exposing them to the rest of the fire team.

"_Snipers are back were engaging," _Crash's voice made me look back to the entrance where I could see Matt and Frankie opening up on the enemy. "Rogers keep moving, we gotta get ahead of the next enemy strongpoint!" I shook Rogers out of a bloodlust that he seemed to be in, he was yelling obscenities at the enemy and had gone through three magazines already. I pushed him forward and we kept moving, running to flank them.

Unfortunately the enemy learned that we were advancing on their flanks, three of the aliens jumped down in front of me, about 20 feet ahead of us. We instinctively dropped to our stomachs and engaged. I dropped one but the others got behind some debris that was on the walk way. All of a sudden, while one stood up to get a shot off, it recoiled and fell off the bridge. I quickly rushed up while pulling out my Benneli and jumping over the cover and the alien and shot four 12 gauge goose loads into the alien at pointblank range, cutting it into pieces.

"_Guardian angel at your service," _

"Thanks Matt I owe you one." I kept moving ahead with Rogers close behind. We got to an enemy strongpoint and we repeated what we did before, attacking the enemy on their exposed flanks.

All of a sudden however, I heard a blood curdling scream through the radio.

_"Man down! Man down! Jackson get over here! Fredericks hit!"_ I was relieved that my brother wasn't hit but I was angry that they hit one of my brothers in arms.

"Falci, bring the Bradley around, the enemy hovercraft are coming across. Quick they move fast!" Rogers screamed into the mike as the hover craft moved towards the main fire team. I heard the 25mm cannon open up on the enemy infantry while also hearing the TOW fly toward the hovercraft, killing them both. This time however, the Bradley stayed and continued to suppress the enemy, killing the hostiles. We quickly finished up and killed off the remaining infantry.

"Colonel, how'd we do?" I said into the radio.

"You did great son, but Frederick, he's paralyzed, his spinal cord was hit, we saved him but he won't be able to walk anymore."

I was in disbelief, my actions led to a man getting hit in combat, changing his life drastically for the rest of his life.

"O.K. sir, were coming up now, let's load up on the Bradley and get into the city before air comes."

Our engagement lasted seven minutes, we killed over fifty enemies and had one man severely wounded. We loaded onto the Bradley and moved into the city, brushing past the cars and dead enemies on the bridge. As we headed into the city, I heard a whoosh and a popping sound as several enemy fighters rushed overhead and destroyed the bridge, burying their own dead under the water and rubble of the bridge.

"What do we do now sir?" asked Coleman, he was scratching additional "kills" into his helmet, now up to 67.

"Now we look for civilians, and we kill as many alien bastards as possible while moving towards the mainland."

A/N: Well that's the next chapter, please read and review, I plan on using everyone's character at one point or another so don't worry your characters will be used if you have submitted them. Thank you and see ya next time.


	5. New Friends

A/N: I'm back with a new chapter for the story. I really have to thank everyone who has submitted a character and reviewed, the OC's will mainly come in this chapter. I also have to thank DarkNinja24k for letting me use his name for the aliens. I recommend his story Counter Attack also. Also, New-Classic22's story for Battle: LA, The Art of War, is also very good and I recommend that as well. Any ways, here's the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything involving Battle: LA, only my characters, any refrence to a mainstream item on a market I also don't own.

The streets and buildings of New York were much worse than they did when we were observing the city before our assault. Bodies littered the ground, many of them dismembered. The side buildings of Manhattan were either obliterated or had so much debris in them it was inaccessible. In one case there was an SUV launched through a window of a Mexican restaurant. Everything was destroyed, the signs of war escaping nothing, not even the civilian populace. The worst and most disturbing thing we saw, was that the aliens must have executed some civilians for there were bodies lined up, each of them with a large hole where there face would have been. The incendiary bullets they used burned through the flesh, utterly destroying the man, woman or child's identity. They were re-enacting the horrors of world war two when the Japanese invaded Nanjing. Everything was ravaged.

So that was what we called them, the Ravagers, not a Latin name as the other species on earth were classified, but they weren't from Earth, and we weren't scientists, we were soldiers.

I stepped over another civilians body, trying to hug the wall of what remained of a skyscraper. Rogers and I moved forward of the Bradley to make sure that the way was cleared. We would also check the bodies that weren't completely eviscerated for a pulse. We had no luck so far.

"Rogers, I'm going to go check out that last building, and then we should be ok for the Bradley." I said, gesturing towards a bank on the corner of a street. It had a large hole in the side of it on our side of the street.

"Roger, I'll follow as soon as you get in, well clear the building then check for survivors." I nodded and pulled myself into the building. I was greeted with a smack to the face of some sort of object, what kind didn't matter, it hurt, a lot. I fell back out of the hole and hit the concrete, falling on a piece of metal that scratched my leg. I could hear Rogers screaming that everything was okay and to not shoot, followed by other voices I didn't recognize.

I sat up groaning and rubbing my forehead, my vision was blurry but I could see other humans surrounding me, making sure I was alright. When my vision cleared I could see three figures on the ground in front of me, one was Rogers, the other two were two young women.

The first woman was obviously military, she was wearing a helicopter pilot's uniform and was holding an M9 Beretta pistol. She had short, regulation cut strawberry blonde hair and green eyes. Although the flight suit hid her body's physique, I assumed that she was fit since she had a patch on her outfit signaling she was an AH-64 Apache Longbow helicopter pilot.

The second one looked to be around eighteen or nineteen years of age with lightly tanned skin with black hair tied up in a pony tail. She had green eyes and stood at around five foot two or five foot three and possessed what appeared to be a fairly fit body and wore a tank top and blue jeans. I was assuming she was the one that hit me since she was holding a large piece of plywood in her right arm. She was stronger than she appeared.

"Well, that certainly was a warm greeting for a fellow human," I said standing to my feet and dusting myself off.

"Sorry but you could have been an alien, we were trying to protect ourselves and the other civilians inside," the gunship pilot said. "I'm Selena Valentine by the way, I'm a Chief Warrant Officer for the Army's air wing." She said introducing herself and shaking first Rogers then my hands.

"Gunnery Sergeant Tim Rogers, United States Marine Corps, and this is Robert Mcgrew, he's a civilian but he can fight very well, we gave him a rank of private to make it safe."

"Nice to meet you," I said, "and who would you be?" I asked gesturing towards my former attacker, she seemed… off, and she didn't talk or introduce herself. It seemed like she wanted to stay scarce and stand off to side.

"I'm Robin Alexander, sorry about the bump, but you're a tough guy, you can walk it off." She said with a smirk. I smiled back and we shook hands.

"You said you had other civilians? Where are they?" Rogers said, looking around.

"We're right here, happy that you guys made it to help." The voice came from the large hole, standing there were three people. The first, the one who talked, was your stereotypical surfer dude, shaggy sandy blonde hair, tan skin and blue eyes, this guy must have walked out of a movie. He had a muscley build and stood at about six foot three, about my height. He was also carrying a Glock 21. He obviously didn't know how to use it because the slide was open and there was no magazine inserted.

The next one was a black man that stood at around five foot nine. He had black hair and hazel eyes and didn't seem all that fit or strong. The most eye-grabbing feature of this man was that his right arm was amputated from the elbow down, leaving a long stub-like appendage. He was standing behind the surfer dude and had a sheepish look on his face, suggesting he was afraid.

Standing behind him and clutching onto his leg was a very young girl, no older than three or four. She looked almost exactly like her dad but her hair was longer and her eyes were an abnormal shade of green.

"Daddy, are they here to stop the monsters?" The young girl asked, looking to her father for assurance that she would be okay.

"Don't worry Abby, these men are here to help and keep us safe." The father said, leaning down to stroke his daughters face with his good arm.

_"Gunny, what the hell is taking you two so long! Did you find a corner to jack off in or-" _Rogers quickly shut off the radio and walked away to answer Lieutenant Colemans transmission. I heard him say that we had civilians and that we needed a pick up. The buzz of Coleman's response came shortly after and I saw the veteran soldier scowl.

" Coleman says that the Bradley is full, Frederick is taking up to much space, so we need to find an alternate form of transportation for the civvies'. Coleman can take three civilians, Frankie is willing to help us out here and one of you can take her spot in the IFV."

"Hi, I'm Ferdinand Carter, I won't be able to do much out here, so can me and my daughter Abigail here go into your tank thing? I can navigate the streets easily so I might be able to help you guys get around quicker." The amputee picked up his daughter in one arm and moved towards Rogers as he spoke.

"Alright, you two can go in the Bradley." Rogers said. He then looked between the remaining two civilians and seemed to be weighing the difference between the two in his head. "You," he said, pointing towards Robin, "You're going in the Bradley."

"Fuck you, what makes you think I'll listen to you?" she said, glaring at the Gunnery Sergeant. Rogers didn't seem to be good at questioning peoples abilities, the same thing happened with Gordon yesterday.

"Just go, trust me you won't want to be exposed in the open, plus you will most likely be called upon to fight sooner or later, we are down a soldier." I said, "Plus you're not in the best clothing to be going around shooting at the moment. It would be beneficial to all of us if you got your ass in the vehicle." I said, staring her down, she obviously did not like taking orders, especially the person she just recently wacked in the head. As I finished my sentence, the Bradley came around the corner and pulled up next to us, its doors opening to allow the Carter's in.

"How considerate of you to put we civilians before yourself. You might just be my knight in shining armor." She said, sarcasm very heavy in her voice as she walked to the Bradley doors and got in. She was immediately replaced by Crash, our previously only female companion. I gave her a high-five as she walked over to us and she handed rifles to Selena and the surfer dude who had not introduced himself yet.

As Crash handed him his rifle, he must have took an immediate liking to her because he got a big cocky grin on his face. Frankie raised her eyebrows and shoved a couple of magazines into his arms, saying, "I hope you know how to use it."

"Well couldn't you teach me? I'm a very fast learner, and we could get to know each other better. I'll start, I'm Angelo DiAntonio, and you are?" Oh, so he was Italian.

"I'm Frankie Gordon, just call me Crash though."

"Will do Crash" he said smiling. I rolled my eyes and hit him over the head with my hand.

"Hey, stop ogling, you'll get yourself shot, pay attention to her and load your rifle."

"OW! Was that necessary?" he said rubbing his head.

"No, but you can consider it a gift from Robin to me, which I simply passed on to you."

"Will you cut it out Mickey? We have to move, Carter said that he saw an abandoned Humvee few blocks north, Infantry is taking point while everyone else is in the vehicle, you ready?" I really hated that nickname, he didn't even grab one for my first name he had to go for my last name. "Ya, who do you want on lead?" I asked, checking my rifle to make sure it was okay.

He looked at Angelo and Crash and their pathetic excuse for a "lesson," they seemed to be getting nowhere. He once again scowled then shifted his gaze towards Valentine who was expertly loading her M16 and checking to make sure the sights were adapted to her eyes. I guess he made up his mind.

"I want you and Army girl on point, let the two idiots take middle and I'll take the rear."

"Oorah," I said in confirmation, "hey, Selena, were going to take point." I looked down at her adjusting the zoom setting on her ACOG sight and said "I guess you know how to use that?"

She looked up and said quietly, "My father used to take me hunting, I got real good at maintain his guns." She looked down her sights one more time and, being satisfied, stood up.

"Ready?" she asked, I nodded and I gestured to the Bradley that we were moving out. We then began creeping up along the deserted streets of New York, moving up in a staggered two by two movement. I would run up while the rest of the fire team would cover me, then Selena would sprint quickly to where I was and get behind me, we would secure the area while the rest of the group would fall in behind us. This process repeated until we reached the Humveee that Carter had pointed out.

The Humvee was turned on its side but aside from that seemed absolutely fine. "Fuckin Ravagers must have shot a concussive weapon, blew it on its side." I said, examining the black scorch marks on the side of the vehicle.

"Ravagers?" Selena asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Ya, that's we call 'em, look at what they did." I said gesturing around the street at all the dead bodies and destroyed cars. I was also looking for a way to upright the vehicle but to no avail.

"Good name for them," she said looking around, she then looked back at me as I began looking in the back of the Humvee for a jack we could use. "Um, why don't we just use the winch on the front bar and use that to flip it? Would that work?" She asked shyly, not sure why, she was the older Army officer.

"Good idea, now you made me look like an idiot, get on the controls inside, I'll tie it to those construction poles over there," I proceeded to grab the hook on the winch and brought it to where the belly of the Humvee was facing. I then secured the hook to a construction scaffold and gave the thumbs up. Selena activated the winch and the Humvee began to turn upwards. That's when I realized that the poles that it was tied to started to bend. I ran away from there as the scaffolding collapsed on top of the winch. The Humvee was flipped but a loud noise was generated by the collapse.

"Awww crap," I said as two of the Ravager aliens came around the corner ahead of us, about fifty yards away. They turned the way they came from and pointed towards us and we heard some faint clicking noises from where they were. I shoulder my rifle and took aim at one, pulled the trigger twice and dropped it to the ground. I was going to aim at the other but it was already dead, Valentine had shot it. "My dad also taught me how to shoot good." She said slyly.

The rest of the infantry rushed up to us and piled into the Humvee, Rogers got on the M2 Browning machine gun and loaded the current belt. DiAntonio got into the driver seat and Frankie the passenger. Three more aliens came around the corner and Rogers lit them up with the Fifty Cal, mowing them down. I grabbed Selena's hand and pulled her towards the Humvee but Angelo pulled away to get it turned around. I cursed then pulled both of us down as a rocket soared past us. Selena landed on top of me and I pushed her off. I then began to return fire at the oncoming enemy presence. Which had grew to over thirty infantry units in under twenty seconds. Also, there appeared to be some kind of mech that the aliens had brought to the playing field. It was a bipedal machine that had a single operator and two crew men next to it.

"That's the thing that took out my chopper!" Selena screamed, "We have to move NOW!" She pulled me up and we ran to the Humvee where the back was open and Rogers was opening up on the enemy. All of a sudden, however I hear a loud humming and then a large bang. Next thing I know I'm flying through the air into Rogers as he gets knocked down by my body. He groans go and Selena jumps in at the last minute as we move towards where the Bradley had begun opening fire on the enemy positions. I was lowered into the Humvee cabin as we followed the Bradley out of the combat zone.

I opened my eyes and was flipped onto my side where I could see Selena leaning over me treating what appeared to be a severe wound on my left shoulder. I guess I was in shock because I blacked out. Next thing I know its night time, we're out of the city and I can see a bridge burning and falling into a river. I try to lie on my back but when I land I feel immense pain and instinctively sit up. I look to my left where Angelo, my brother and Selena are looking to see if I'm okay.

"Sorry about pulling out before you guys could get in, I didn't know you were coming and I was panicking." Angelo said, sincere concern in his voice,

"No problem, it's just a flesh wound, and we're still alive so that's all that matters. Although don't you think this was a little overkill for payback when I hit you in the head?"

I smiled and he chuckled, "glad to see that you really can't keep a Marine down." He said walking away towards where Gordon, Matt and Robin were sitting.

I looked at my brother and said, "So, how was hiding in the IFV? You can't do much in there you idiot." I said, sharing an inside joke from when we got the game Homefront last year.

"Shut up, you know I'm a priority threat." He said walking away towards Sean who was looking at the Humvee's suspension.

I turned towards Selena and said "Thank you for helping me out back there," I gestured towards the burning city. "I could not have made it had you not told me to run. Also, thank you for your handiwork here." I said, pointing to the bandaging that surrounded my left shoulder.

"Not a problem, I had to learn how to do that medical stuff in survival school when I said I wanted to become a pilot."

"So, how long were you in the army before you became an officer and started flying?" I said curious to know more.

"I joined the army's air wing as a technical student where I worked on the mechanics and engineering of several different helicopters. That's where I fell in love with the Apache. I joined officer training school and was quickly promoted to a Chief Warrant Officer when they realized they liked my flying skills."

"Well, I'm glad we have you here to help us out, were gonna need as much talent as possible and you've got plenty of it. Now let me sleep." She smiled then walked away towards some other part of the camp. I smiled in my sleep, thankful that I was alive as well as thankful for the new friends I made. I must've been on a morphine high because I was very droopy and fell asleep immediately.

A/N: That's that, anyways I got everyone's character who has so far submitted one. If you are reading the story, please leave a review and leave a character submission if you'd like. See ya next time.


	6. Patton Would Have Been Proud

A/N: Once again thank you for the reviews, I'm glad you all like the way I'm portraying your OC's. I was reading over my story so far and I noticed that there were some grammar problems and at some points had some misplaced modifiers. Because of this, I would like to have a Beta reader so if any of you would like to proof read my chapters before I put them up, please PM me. Thank you and here's the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story and the original characters, but they are in turn owned by the people who have submitted them.

General George S. Patton had a firm belief in the theory of quantity over quality. He also was very enthusiastic in the art of armored warfare, learning from his nemesis Erwin Rommel, a German tank commander during World War two. Had he seen the accomplishments that the United States had made in the development of our M1 Abrams Main Battle Tank, he would have said; 'What took you so long?' The tank is the future of warfare, it can dominate a battlefield.

Our current enemies had not adapted to the armored warfare tactics that through recent years, the United States had mastered. A lack of mechanized vehicles also gave us an advantage. So far, only a small hovercraft dubbed the 'slider' and the bipedal mech that many call the 'walking gun' based on its crude design, has been the support vehicles of the infantry-based enemy. This is where Patton would have had a field day.

Looking through my bore sighted 9X40 scope on my Remington 770, I spotted an abandoned Abrams tank near a deserted outpost that had become overwhelmed. The Tank seemed to be in fairly good condition but its track was blown off and its main turret had scorch and blast marks on the sloped armor. The effective chobham armor had been able to deflect the incoming rounds from the alien's guns.

After leaving New York, our group attempted to regroup at the defensive positions on a map that we found in the Humvee. So far, out of the twelve FOB's that we had visited, there had been no survivors. Traveling from the southeastern corner of New York to Albany where the last perimeter was set up, the rest of the forces had been put in Boston where another large invasion was taking place. Apparently these invasions were occurring all over the world, targeting mass population centers and areas where little military presence was seen. Beijing and Shanghai in China, Berlin in Germany, Le Havre in France and Tokyo in Japan, had all been hit and there inferior militaries were not sustaining as well as we were in the U.S.

Now, I was on a scout mission with the Humvee that we had picked up, searching for enemies and possibly a better vehicle than the Humvee, it was very open and had already taken severe damage in the city and the suspension was nearly shot. My partner, Private Hideyoshi, was in the Humvee, keeping the engine warm in case we needed to make a quick escape.

I switched on my mike and radioed to an all channel frequency that the enemy could not track. The new frequency was being adapted by our military everywhere as we had learned at former bases. It was a low frequency radio that snuck under the radar of the enemy drone 'colonies' as they hovered above our heads.

"Colonel, McGrew here, I've spotted an Abrams that looks like it can run. Its track is hit but nothing we can't repair."

_"Roger, go check it out to make sure, we'll rendezvous with you two momentarily, we're almost done refueling the Bradley." _I confirmed Wilkins command then told the Japanese private that we were moving out.

I looked down my sights one more time and saw some movement of some shadows near the far side of the tank.

"Hold it Eryu, we got movement," I said sighting over the unknown contact. I kept looking before I saw a flash towards the opposite end of the tank. Quickly looking to the left, I saw a human in military fatigues pointing a sniper rifle towards me.

_"You're dead buddy, come on down, I'm on your side. I need help repairing this tank, not familiar with the Abrams, We use the Leopard." _The voice had a Canadian accent, not a heavy one, but noticeable.

"Coming down," I said, frowning that I had fallen for the simple trick. "Eryu, lets head down there, there's a friendly that were gonna meet, he seems like spec-ops personnel."

"Oh great, probably some Delta boy that went lone-wolf." He responded, kind of nervous that we were going to come face to face with an unidentified person.

"Not Delta," I said, climbing into the passenger seat of the Humvee, "He had a Canadian accent, might be part of their spec-ops."

We drove the 300 yards to where the Abrams lay and where an obviously well-trained military man stood, holding an M4A1 with M203 grenade launcher. As we stopped I noticed that he also had an Accuracy International Arctic Warfare .338 Lapua Magnum sniper strapped to his back, as well as a Glock 17 in a side holster and a 4" combat knife in a holster on his chest. He was also wearing a MICH Special Forces helmet. This guy was loaded for bear, actually, more like rhinoceros.

He took off his helmet exposing a brownish-blonde military-style hair cut. Standing at about six feet, he looked around his mid-twenties. He had intense green eyes that intimidated even me. A lot of people seemed to have green eyes in our group, strange. He also had a strong jaw with a small amount of stubble around his chin and mouth.

He actually was Canadian; he had a uniform that designated him as part of the Canadian Spec Ops Group. I knew them to specialize in arctic and forest warfare. I also knew they had some great snipers, some of the best in the world. Although that didn't explain why he was here in Albany, New York.

"Hey, if your Canadian why are down here?" I asked, checking to take a look at the Abrams, it was so cool up close.

"I was doing some training maneuvers with the 10th Mountain Brigade at Fort Drum, my company and your forces were all wiped out, they sent the drones in and knocked them out. I'm the last one. I made my way here because I heard there was a tank. Do you know how to fix this?" He asked gesturing towards the broken track on the right side of the tank. "Names Travis Lawrence by the way, I'm a Lieutenant."

"We might be able to but we need our Bradley to get here first we'll wait a little bit before they ge-"Hideyoshi was cut off by the rumble of the M2 Bradley, the standard support vehicle of the Abrams, perfect. The vehicle came to a stop and the rear doors opened up. Warrant Officer Valentine and my friend Matt stepped out of the IFV. They each stepped out with their rifles ready to fire on Travis.

"Don't worry, he's okay. Do we have any repair kits in the Bradley? There's some back up tracks and suspension wheels on the tank already but we need a power wrench and a hand welder," I said as the two lowered their weapons. Matt went around back and grabbed a repair kit from the crew compartment and brought it over. Inside was a small battery powered wrench with several different socket sizes. There was also a small propane welder with an additional next to it.

" Okay, this might take a while but we can get it done, I want the new suspension wheels on the tank and then the new track patches have to be connected together," The Canadian Lieutenant stated, " then we have to replace the armor on the side of the track. There's some extra ammo inside those supply crates in there, you two get them out and load them into the Bradley." He said gesturing towards me and Hideyoshi. "The others will help me get the repairs started. Where's your CO? I need to talk to him." I pointed towards the Bradley and he walked towards the side of the vehicle where the Colonel opened a side hatch.

"Sir, I need you to have your men set up a defensive position while we get these repairs going. Have the Bradley move towards those supply crates so we can load up some extra ammo and gas." The Colonel nodded and barked orders to the personnel inside the Bradley. A second later, every combatant left in the vehicle stepped out. They then formed defensive positions on the machine gun mounts that were left behind in the Army's retreat. The Bradley then pulled up to where Eryu and I had lifted up a large crate containing ten 120mm SABOT Anti-Tank shells. We loaded four of these crates, some containing SAOT rounds and some containing HE anti infantry shells.

Upon finishing loading the shells into the compartment behind and next to the driver and crew, Robin Alexander approached me as Hideyoshi went to help with the repairs. She was now wearing Fredericks old combat jacket, dried blood still stained the lower area of the protective wear.

"I feel useless just sitting here, teach me how to use one of those guns." She said pointing to the M16 I had strapped around my back. I said okay and went outside with her. I handed her the rifle and began to teach her how to hold and use the rifle.

"First things first," I said handing her the magazine I had released from the rifle, "in order to load your rifle you have to make sure that the bullets are far enough up that the receiver will accept the bullets." I demonstrated this by bumping the bottom of the mag on my helmet a couple of times. "Next, you load the rifle by slamming the mag into the little hole here bullets up and the outer curve facing towards you." She followed the steps well but did not slide the mag far enough into the receiver, not making the clicking sound.

"Hit the bottom of the mag, it didn't go in all the way," I said pointing to the bottom of the gun. "After that you want to pull that tab at the back of the ACOG sights, the one that has two little stubs sticking out the side." She followed and loaded a single shot into the rifle. "No your locked and loaded, now look here," I said walking up to here and grabbing the rifle, showing her the fire mode switch. "This here identifies whether the rifle is in safe mode, meaning it can't shoot, single fire or full auto. We're gonna start you off on single fire so you can get accustomed to the recoil. Now, hold the rifle tight to your soldier, bringing the sights to your eye, not your eye to the sight, its more accurate." As I said this, I mimicked what I would have done had I possessed a gun.

"Okay, but when can I shoot it? I want to get in this fight, my life's not getting any better." She said this with a somewhat sad look in her eyes.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?" I asked sympathetically, wondering why she acted gloomy all of a sudden. She must have realized what she was doing because she quickly grew a determined look on her face and looked like she was in disbelief.

"What do you think happened? Aliens invaded, duh! Jeez, I thought you were smart to have survived, guess not." I looked at her with one eyebrow raised. Was she really expecting me to believe that bullshit? She kept up her demeanor for a few more seconds before she let out a heavy sigh and resumed her sad expression.

"Okay fine, it's something that happened a while ago and I'm just thinking of now. It's not important, don't worry about it." She said turning away. Feeling sorry for her I walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, if there's something bugging you, you can tell me, we're all in this together," I said, waving my hand towards the rest of our group. "If it would make you feel better, you can tell me, I'll try to help." I said, giving her what I hoped was a reassuring look.

"All right, when I was young my mom died when I when my younger sister was born, and my father died shortly after when I was six, leaving me with my bitch of a step mom Lucy. She treated me like shit but praised my younger sister Jeanine. Eventually I got so tired of her and I decided to run away. I wanted to bring my younger sister with me because I loved her, she was family after all, but I didn't think she could survive on the streets, she was eight and I was fourteen. I've been living as an urchin stealing and fighting for food and money. I haven't seen my sister since and I was wondering if she made it out of the city alive." Throughout her story she seemed to grow more and more depressed but when she finished her last sentence, she broke into tears.

I blushed and put an arm around her, saying it was okay and that her sister probably did make it out alive. "Hey, if she's anything like you she probably hit anything that stood in her way with a piece of plywood. She's strong, just like you, and the only way that you're going to see her again is for you to survive. She already did her part now it's your turn." I said helping her up. She hugged me and said thank you.

At that moment, Frankie came around the corner of the Bradley with Sean and said that the M1 was up and running. Upon looking at us she froze and then smiled, Sean did the same.

"Sorry to be interrupting, but we have to get moving, otherwise we'll be tracked by the ravagers, so if you two are done, Roberts needed in the tank." Me and Robin quickly separated, Blush's apparent on both of our faces. Sean just stood there chuckling and I threw my helmet at him. He dodged it and went back inside the Bradley with Crash.

"Alright I guess we have to go," I said turning towards Robin, "I'll see you when we stop for camp."

"Robert, thanks for talking to me, I had to let that off my chest, no one else would listen,"

"Hey, whether you like it or not, being able to use that rifle has made you one of my brothers in arms, your part of a whole new family, we support each other." I said picking up my helmet and walking away, waving as I did so.

As I neared the Abrams, I started to strap on my helmet but Travis stopped me, he waved his finger and gave me a tankers cap, the one with the earmuffs on the side, guess the gun was really loud. I followed him into the M1 where Matt was already sitting at the gunners controls.

"Hey Rob, this is just like the video game huh skeetsie?" he said, sharing an inside joke from a game that we played. I smiled and was about to head to the loaders station but was stopped by Gunny Rogers who had jumped in, apparently Lawrence was driving.

"Colonel wants you to be in command, he thinks that since you had the great plan for the bridge that you will do good for the tank as well. My, smile grew tenfold. I was now a tank commander, the only other thing I would have wanted more would have been to be a pilot but this was awesome. Rogers closed the hatch and set up the radio frequencies. We had17 Sabot rounds of ammunition and 20 of High Explosive. Damn, they must have bailed quick, they only got three shots off.

"Okay, lets test the turret ring. Gunner, traverse gun 360 degrees." I said, referring o matt who responded with "Aye, gun turning." I timed the traverse speed for the gun and measured it at around 40 degrees per second. "Good, Lieutenant take us out were heading west where the last line of defense that has been made according to the map, let's hope were not too late."

We were traveling for about an hour or two, pushing the Abrams to its limit and bringing it to an incredible speed of sixty miles an hour, only possible due to the fact that Travis ripped out the governor, disabling a speed limit, we where now moving faster than the fastest tank in world war two the soviet made A-20. Unfortunately, there were no seats in the Abrams, and the war torn streets were battered with holes, making the ride very bumpy, Rogers accidentally pressed the transmit button on the radio as I was saying some derogatory things about the Russians T90. Mainly that it sucked, and a couple of other obscene words that Abigail Carter did not need to hear.

_"McGrew! Be quiet will ya? Why are you even talking on this channel?" _ Wilkins voice was pissed, and I was scared, the last thing you want is to have an angry war veteran pointing his displeasure at you, especially since he was a Marine.

"Sorry sir, were moving at ungoverned speeds and the vehicle is very bumpy, Rogers hit the transmit button at an inopportune time." I said, quickly covering my outburst while picking Rogers up off the floor.

_"HMPH! Pull over here, were making a pit stop for gas, you were low on JP-8 anyways, we need to fill up on diesel." _He said, referring to the JP-8 jet fuel that the Gas Turbine engines of the Abrams consumed.

"Aye sir, Travis, pull over here, we're making a gas break." He stopped the vehicle and I stepped out, since I was the commander, only I was allowed to get out and relax, according to combat doctrine. I laughed at Matt, got out and started to help Sean and Christian refill our gas tanks. After that was done, we were about to climb into our vehicles again when loud popping sounds were heard and bullets started flying past our heads, I jumped into the Abrams and closed the hatch as a mortar shot was fired from the aliens.

"HOLD! Rounds incoming!" I screamed, warning everyone to brace. The mortar strikes struck near us, rocking the tank but not hurting us.

_"Get moving private! Are you ready to move?" _ The Colonel's voice was mingled with Coleman yelling attack orders for the driver.

"We are ready to rumble sir! Just give us a target!" I said as Travis started up the engine.

_"Get to the open field, we can engage them better there."_ I told Lawrence to move to the field and began yelling combat orders to the crew. With a similar pattern of commands following this pattern:

"HEAT!"

"UP!"

"LOCKED!"

"SAFETY OFF!"

This process repeated with the loader telling when the round was loaded, me yelling that the shell was locked and ready to go, Matt flipping the safety off of his gun and stating that it was ready to fire and me finishing the command by yelling; "FIRE!"

The High Explosive shell ripped through the air with a bang and a flash of fire from the barrel of the cannon. When the shell landed, a large explosion tore through the forest, ripping alien bodies to shreds while burning trees and revealing enemy positions. We fired three more before we made it to the open field, that's when the alien armor came up. Two 'sliders' came from the road we were previously on and began firing grenades and incendiary machineguns at us.

This time I told Rogers to load a SABOT round to kill the enemy vehicle. "Gunner, traverse gun thirty degrees and track target for a five twenty degree deflection shot." I heard the hydraulic turning of the turret as it quickly began to target the enemy hovercraft. Our loading sequence started again and another shell was launched, incinerating the craft in the flames that were released from the SABOT shell.

The Aliens friend began to charge us, knowing it couldn't damage our armor enough in time with its gun so it tried to disable us by ramming the side of our tank. Similar to what the Soviets did to defeat the superior Tiger tanks in world war two. Knowing what the consequences would be if they managed to do that, I yelled for Travis to hit the gas. We propelled forward and Matt took control of the electronically powered .50 cal, decimating the vehicle with a quick thirty round burst.

We gave a yell of cheer but it was short lived as a series of explosions rocked the front end of our tank. I yelled through the radio "What the heck is going on outside?" as my optics were down and were fizzing.

_"It's a walking gun! Keep hittin em!"_ Christian's voice came through the radio, I looked back through my optics and sure enough a walking gun was being loaded for another shot our frontal armor. 'Oh no you don't' I thought.

"Fire a sabot at that target!" I yelled to Matt as Rogers loaded another round, "On the way!"

The shell hit the mech, killing it and everything around it. Then, something that scared the shit out of me happened, the entire forest erupted with a terrible sound, then, a new kind of vehicle emerged. A quadrapedal mech that had two large machineguns in front with turret mounts on each of its shoulder joints on a crab like body. It opened up with its turrets, hitting our Abrams and forcing us to be knocked back by the sheer force.

Travis began to pull out as shells began to pierce the armor, narrowly missing us and dropping dead to the floor, having lost all momentum. I quickly ordered Matt to fire and a shell ripped the mechs leg apart. It stumbled, causing a break in fire. However, it quickly regained balance and its leg was somehow boosted up by some form of rocket engine where some ground infantry began to repair it.

Just as the guns began to glow again however, multiple missiles struck the mechs body, causing a blue green explosion to erupt from its center. I heard screams over the radio saying that it was our air. I opened the hatch and saw two A-10 Warthogs coming around for a strafing run on the forest where a large amount of enemies were retreating. Our celebration was short lived as a drone 'colony' came by and began to deploy fighters. One A-10 launched a Stiletto Air-to-Air short range missile. The blast killed one of the drones and another was knocked out by the other A10-'s missile strike.

I yelled into the hatch for Matt to target the 'colony.' The gun started turning, then elevating until it had a direct line of fire with the drone group.

"FIRE!" The shell raced through the air, causing a large explosion and taking down multiple of the drone ships, only two getting away, but they were chased down by the A-10's.

_"Welcome back Devil Dogs, proceed East until you reach the FOB that we've established, we'll need every tank and soldier we can get for this counter attack, were not dead yet."_ As the last sentence of the A-10's transmission was spoken, three B-52 Stratofortress bombers flew overhead, where in the distance we could hear and feel the rumble of the powerful planes carpet bomb.

That's why I want to be a pilot.

A/N: sorry for the abrupt ending, but I was getting a little tired when writing the last bit. Thanks for reading and please tell me if any of you are interested in Beta Reading. See ya next time.


	7. When You Poke the Hornets Nest

A/N: sorry about not updating for a while, personal things came up and prohibited me from writing. I'd like to thank New-Classic22 and my friend Matt for offering to Beta for me, it is really appreciated. Anyways here's the next chapter. Also, I was going back over previous chapters and I realized that I never mentioned Robert or Matt's age. They are both seventeen in this story. Also every time you see a bunch of plusses, it just means that there's a time lapse or a break in the story.

The upcoming assault was going to be big, loud and deadly. A lot of people were going to die but according to the "higher ups," New York was a major city that we could not afford to lose. Besides being the world's financial capital, there was also a morale factor concerned with the city. The American people saw New York City as the city that never sleeps. After the counter attack, it will also be known as the city that never dies.

The tank that we had come into the FOB in was severely damaged and was not safe to be brought back into battle. The Bradley was also hit very badly during the firefight, killing Private Eryu Hideyoshi and Corporal John Fredericks. Sergeant Falci was hit in the torso, leaving a large wound that looked similar to that of a white phosphorous injury. The loss of our squad mates hurt us deeply, though it took the greatest toll on Rogers and Coleman, both of whom had known them when they did their two tours in Iraq. They, along with everyone else, wanted payback.

The FOB looked like it had experienced heavy fighting. There were many blood stains on the floor and large craters littered the forward defense line. The entrance was flanked by two posts boxed in by sand bags and each had an M240 LMG with two operators. There were also other defenses down the line surrounding a large area that stretched on for about a thousand yards on each side.

Behind the entrance were several vehicles ready for cavalry duty, mainly Humvee's but the occasional Stryker or M3 Bradley were there as well. We apparently had the only M2 left. There were more sand bag fortifications here as well, although these were only manned by one man on a machinegun with several riflemen patrolling the vehicles. There were also a couple soldiers' with FIM-92 Stinger missile launchers. Many of the soldiers there were from multiple units, Marines, Army, National Guard, even a few Navy personnel were on guard duty.

Farther back from the vehicle depot is what seemed to be a fire support center. This area had multiple forms of artillery, mortars, and anti-air systems. There were six 105mm howitzers shooting a mixture of High Explosive anti infantry artillery rounds and M712 Copperhead anti-tank missiles. There were also multiple M224 60mm mortar systems being operated by Marine and Army personnel. They were following instructions from a forward observer and were following commands from the senior mortar operator who stated the firing adjustments and giving commands to fire.

"Adjust three degrees, forward twenty yards then let it hang!"

"Hang it!"

"FIRE!" This pattern repeated multiple times on each of the mortar stations until someone stated that rounds were complete. Behind the artillery and mortars were some anti-air placements, SAM platforms, Stinger stations and even a couple of old 40mm BOFOR's.

Our rag-tag group walked towards a tent that Colonel Wilkins had led us to. There, a couple of men came over to escort the civilians to another part of the base. For some reason they thought our group were ALL civilians.

"You kids come with us, it's not safe for you to be fighting," one of them said grabbing my brothers' arm and attempting to pull him in another direction.

"Hold it Corporal; only the ones that don't want to fight have to go with you, everyone else is old enough to fight in the military." Rogers said, putting a hand on the soldiers shoulder. I told my brother he was done fighting, and that he had to go look for mom and dad.

"Fine," he said; angry that he couldn't help fight anymore, but also relieved that he was getting out of the danger zone. "But any more aliens you kill will not count towards the final score, we're in time out." I smiled at him, and he smiled back at me. After this he joined the corporal and the private accompanying him. Ferdinand Carter turned to us, holding his daughter in his one good arm.

"Thank you all for what you've done, we couldn't have made it had it not been for you. Thanks for protecting me and my daughter." He also turned and joined the two soldiers and my brother.

"What about all of you? Aren't you all non-combatants?" said the second soldier, an Army private.

"There's no such thing here today sir, were all fighting for our lives." Sean said, shifting his stance and his rifle. I looked towards the rest of our group, Frankie, Angelo, Matt, Robin and Sean were all nodding their approval, and we were all ready to fight.

"Whatever, you three come with us, Colonel, you're wanted in the debriefing room in the main building. The rest of you, go rest up, counter attack is in twenty four hours. They're not good at fighting in the dark, so that's when we hit the city. Words coming in from the Mojave Desert, apparently they found a way to disable the drones. The SEAL's are trying to find out where their CAC is." The corporal then took my brother and the Carters to another area, Abigail Carter waving to us over her father's shoulder.

"Rest up all of you, you've deserved it." The Colonel said, walking towards the debriefing room in a large concrete building. We in turn, headed towards a wreck area that some soldiers pointed out. It was really just a room with several soldiers sleeping on couches and chairs, but hey, a nice sofa beats standing up in an Abrams any day.

"Well, at least the people from my town hit them back, hope it's not too bad over there." Angelo said, dropping onto a couch that was unoccupied, Crash followed shortly after sitting next to him. "You're from California?" she asked stretching out and leaning her head back.

"Yep, came here on a scholarship for playing soccer at Cornell. I was in the city for an exhibition match with Kings College when we were attacked, I made it out of the Hotel where I was staying and eventually ran into these guys," referencing to the group we picked up at the bank.

"Lucky you," I said, plopping into a chair and closing my eyes, "I'm gonna try and sleep, wake me when I'm needed." I felt a slap on my head and realized I didn't take of my tank cap yet. I opened my eyes and saw Robin grinning down at me. "Is that your night cap? Looks good on you." She said chuckling slightly. I took it off and threw it at her, "What's with you and hitting me in the head? It's like you're obsessed." I said once again closing my eyes. Feeling really tired now

"Is that a bad thing?" I heard her say before drifting off to sleep.

They found the Command and Control center on one of the barrier islands surrounding New York City. Apparently the Ravagers saw the need to place their base of operations on Liberty Island, next to where the Statue of Liberty lies. Apparently they were using the closeness to a body of water to funnel water into their ship, using that to fuel their vehicles. Word from Los Angeles said that they got lucky bringing it down, hitting it with an Anti-Tank missile in what was believed to be a munitions pit, causing explosions to rupture throughout the machine. The area that we were attacking made it more difficult to achieve our goal.

The SEAL's that found the CAC, saw that there were really only two options, neither of them were preferable, but then again, nothing is in war. The first option was to simply order a major airstrike onto the island. The problem with that was that we were unsure whether or not our non-nuclear weapons would be effective enough to penetrate that far into the ground, plus, our Air Force might get knocked out of the sky before they even got there. Also, if an airstrike was ordered, a major landmark of our nation would be lost, the Statue of Liberty. Seeing the statue go down would be a morale loss for all Americans and possibly the rest of the world. If the greatest nation could not hold their own against the invaders, then what chance did the rest of the world have?

The most definite way of taking out the CAC was a series of beach landings. The first would take place on Governors Island where a large amount of enemies had set up an aid station and a logistics point for their hover vehicles. Marines and Army would take them out with combined support from both branches Air Corps. Air Force was also going to aid us by sending in A-10 warthogs to either strafe enemy positions or provide anti air against the drone 'colonies' that our stingers couldn't shoot down.

After securing Governors Island, Apache Gunships would soften up the ground forces stationed at Liberty Island, meanwhile, our troops would move across the water in landing craft to assault the island. The SEAL's also found out that they were using the elevators in the Statue of Liberty to move up and down from their control center to the surface. That's how we would enter the CAC, through the elevators and stairs that lead into the underground section of the Island. Once there, we would use French MATADOR anti-bunker missile systems to hit the weak point of their munitions pit. The additional breach charge on the MATADOR would allow the hit to ignite their munitions, taking down their air power. Then, we would have a chance of counter attacking and later helping out the other nations in need.

The higher-up's decided to go with the beach landings, they wanted to make sure that we got the CAC. And my group was going to be with the first troops that were landing. We were going to support a few Abrams that were landing in a Navy LCAC hovercraft. From there we would secure Fort Jay, set up artillery positions, and then support the Abrams assault on the enemies, moving building to building. We were ready to kick some ass.

For the past five minutes we were riding in the hovercraft with an Apache gunship hovering above us, escorting us to the designated landing zone. The helicopter was piloted by none other than Warrant Officer Valentine, she had been transferred to her old Air Corps and was escorting the craft that were assaulting the beach. Colonel Wilkins was designating the attack, observing from an out-of-battle perspective. Lieutenant Coleman and my friend Sean were part of the crew on one of the Abrams, Sean was apparently a great gunner for the Bradley so they gave him the role on a main battle tank. Lieutenant Lawrence was leading a squad of twenty, consisting of our group from the city and several other new soldiers whose units were wiped out in the attack. We were designated Survivor Squad.

"McGrew, You will be commanding fire team three, You, Greenholtz, Gordon, DiAntonio, and Alexander will sweep the Northern end of Fort Jay, the enemies Aid Station is located there and you are to breach the fort. Use whatever force is necessary to get inside, the Abrams and air will cover the outside. The rest of our group will be coming in the western end, causing crossfire to develop. The fort is only secure when every one of the Ravagers has been killed, got it?" I looked at the map that Traverse was showing me as he explained the plan. It was simple enough but it could all go wrong in a minute, we might not even make it to the island, but, might as well hope for the best.

We ditched our civilian weapons and were issued standard military ones. Seeing how the enemies were significantly stronger, one man on each fire team was issued an M14 Enhanced Battle Rifle. They would act as a marksman and would focus on one shot kills to the enemy instead of suppressive and concentrated fire. Matt was the marksman. Our squad was also fitted with two M249 Squad Automatic Weapons, or SAW's. Our team got one which was carried by Robin, who had received training on how to load and unjam the weapon at the military base..

"Landing in three minutes people, stay low, aim true and we'll kill all of these Alien Bastards. Get to your Teams and get ready to-" The Lieutenant was cut off as an alien mortar landed ten feet to the right of our craft, shaking the personnel on board and knocking some to their feet. "GET READY!" yelled our Gunnery Sergeant. As he said this, Rogers rallied his team to his departing zone on the craft. I followed his actions and moved my team to the correct area.

As we arrived, another mortar fell from the sky, this time hitting one of the LCM-8 landing boats. The Craft erupted in flames and an explosion sent the soldiers on board and pieces of metal flying everywhere. Looking to my right I saw one of the crewmen operating a .50 cal machinegun get hit by a volley of the aliens incendiary bullets, igniting his clothes and leaving the man dead.

Overhead, I saw Valentine and her gunner opening up with a volley of Hydra rockets, hopefully hitting some targets. She then moved the helicopter forward more where she continued to use all types of weapons to decimate the enemy.

"30 seconds! Get ready," Lawrence called as he cocked his M4. I got down behind the Abrams that we were supposed to follow to the Northern end while the rest of our group engaged the enemy at the main landing sight.

When the doors dropped, the Abrams were met with a volley of rocket and machine gun fire. Most of the machine gun's bounced off of the sloped armor and the Explosive Reactive armor repelled the incoming rockets. The Abrams responded with a volley from their weapons systems, 120mm cannons, .50 cal machineguns and 7.62 mm coaxial machineguns opened up on the enemy positions.

The Abrams began to move out and we followed ours to the extreme left where it continued to lay down suppressive fire with its weapons. We were following a little too closely because when ever its main gun fired, I heard a loud ringing noise that hurt my ears and sent a shiver down my spine. We rounded the north western end of the fort where a large open area was presented.

"Matt, Robin, Lay down fire while we move!" I ordered to the two who jumped to their bellies and began opening fire on the enemy with support from the Abrams. Angelo, Frankie and I sprinted as fast as we could to a building that was overlooking the enemy's position. I was hoping to get a better shot on them while the other groups moved up on the other flanks.

"Frankie, breach the building," I said as we took cover behind the building. Frankie kicked open the door to find a surprised alien, standing eight feet tall and about to bring up his weapon. Crash fired fully automatic on the creature, tearing it apart and killing it. She stepped to the side to allow Angelo and me to move in while she reloaded.

As I moved into the building I shot the alien one more time in its weak spot to make sure it was dead. Inside there was a living room that had a dining room adjoined into it. I looked left and saw a staircase leading to the second floor. I pointed it out to Angelo and he moved up, me following close behind while Gordon secured the ground floor. We moved up and saw to more aliens trying to shoot through windows in what appeared to be a bedroom. I dropped one with three shots while Angelo killed the other. He moved into the room and made sure it was clear. I began to look left when I saw one of the Ravagers moving towards me, and fast. It swung its biotic arm at my head and I ducked, dropping my M16. It then attempted to stomp on my face but I rolled to the right, pulling out my .45 and turning around to shoot it. As I turned, it shot a couple of rounds above my head, I fired the entire magazine into it, tearing it apart with the large bullet. I loaded a new magazine and picked up my rifle as Angelo came out of the room and Frankie stated that the ground floor was clear.

We then checked the rest of the rooms which were empty. We then all began firing from windows that gave us good shots on the enemy positions. Combined with the fire from the Abrams, we were able to quickly neutralize the enemy infantry and their single support weapon, a 'walking gun.'

My squad regrouped outside the Northern entrance to the fort, the Abrams had gone to support another area of the operation. "You guys ready?" I asked, looking at each one of my squad mates. They all nodded and I gave the order to stack up, I then radioed to Lieutenant Lawrence that we were ready. He confirmed and began a countdown from three to one, going on one.

"Three…two… one!" At this Angelo and I burst in shooting at anything that wasn't human until our magazines were empty. On the opposite side, the rest of the squad were performing similar actions and began using grenade launchers to kill the enemies. My group moved up to the second story where we spotted more enemy, infantry, an officer class, and some new kind of alien that we hadn't seen before.

It being new, however, did not mean I wouldn't shoot it. I raised my rifle and fired at its weak point, dropping it. The rest of the enemies were tightly packed on the elevated lane so when Robin opened up with the SAW, they quickly fell victim to the 5.56 mm bullets that tore through their bodies. I looked around and saw that the rest of the Fort was secure and people were already brining in some of the 60mm mortars that were packed in on the landing craft.

As the rest of my squad went to go assist in the set up of mortars, Robin and I walked towards the new breed of Ravager. What we saw, was possibly something that showed that the aliens were not built completely for war. This 'class' seemed to stand at only about five foot ten and appeared to be chubbier than the other types. It was also unarmed, no biomechanical weapons attached to its arms. However, it did have what appeared to be a built-in HUD system on its head, where the visual receptor slit of the aliens usually was, was now a large panel that appeared to be a built in computer. It also had multiple instruments with gauges scattered along its arm.

"Lieutenant! There's a new kind of alien here and it looks like some kind of intelligence probe!" I screamed to Travis who was directing the mortar fire. He gave command to Rogers and ran up to us. He looked down and reached for his radio to report back to Colonel Wilkins. As he turned it on, a gauge on the alien's body lit up and some form of words appeared on the display.

"That must be how they tracked our radio signals, these guys must be solely dependent on figuring stuff out." Robin said as she observed what the read-out was doing.

"Traverse, do you think that these things control the drones as well?" I asked seeing one of the Abrams get blown up by a drone. As I said this, the alien shot its arm up and punched me in the chest, forcing me back. Traverse shot a burst into it killing it. At that moment, a drone 'colony' fell out of the sky, falling apart as it did so and sunk into the water.

"Guess so," he said reaching for his radio, "listen up squad leaders, there's a new target of opportunity, a shorter version of the aliens controls some of the active drones and track our radios, and hit them if you can."

As I looked up the aliens were now just starting to be finished off by our air and tanks. At that moment, our Apaches and a flight of A-10's and F-18's flew in to strafe the ground on Liberty Island. That was our queue to get back on the boats. We piled in with the three Abrams that were assigned. Apparently the Abrams that was lost didn't belong to our squad. Which was good. We had lost three men in the attack, and two more were wounded, one of them was Rogers who had a bullet wound on his right shoulder. People who I hadn't even know for more than four hours had simply died in a matter of minutes, although there was nothing I could do, I felt that I could have done something to save their lives.

We loaded the LCAC and headed off towards Liberty Island while airborne troops deployed from helicopters secured the rest of Governors Island. Looking up, I saw a large air battle between our jets and helicopters and the alien drones. The furball grew in size as more and more drone 'colonies' joined the fight. Colonel Wilkins must have requested more air support because one of the two squadrons of F-22's that the United States posses joined the fight. They fired multiple AIM-120 AMRAAM missiles at the enemy drones, destroying multiple of the intended targets. They joined the furball, tearing up the skies with their advanced engines. However, the maneuverability of the enemy drones proved an even match for the F-22's and losses were heavy on both sides.

Looking back down, I noticed that we were almost at the island and Traverse was already giving the thirty second warning. I checked my rifle and sidearm and made sure they were good to go. I looked up as the doors dropped, there weren't many enemies left from the air strikes and many of them were mopped up by the Abrams "breach."

Our squad, and others, rushed to the statue entrance, dodging strafing runs from the enemy aircraft as we neared the entrance. When we reached it, three soldiers from another squadron rushed into the building and found the entrance to the underground room. As the rest of us were about to move up, the three soldiers brought up the elevator. When the doors opened, five aliens were in there about to get out. The three soldiers opened fire and were soon joined by the rest of our assault team. The Ravagers were eviscerated by the onslaught of bullets and they fell to the floor.

The large cargo elevator could hold twenty people at a time so we had to space out the people going down between four trips. My squad and five other troops were going in on the third trip. The first group, an Army squad led by a veteran Captain, descended into the ground. About a minute later, the elevator arrived back up at the main floor. The next group was a Marine squad led by a second lieutenant, they also went down. Another minute later, the doors opened again, this time, three wounded men were in the elevator, our squad moved in as an Army medic saw to the injured soldiers.

The elevator ride took about twenty seconds, when the doors opened there was a dark hallway that had scorch marks and bloodstains on it, it was illuminated only by a small series of fluorescent lights, some of which had been shot and were sparking and crackling. A Marine from the second squad was waiting for us, he was wounded in the leg but not badly.

"Keep moving up, the rest of the team is already assaulting the CAC, they need your MATADOR's get moving!" He screamed as he hopped onto the elevator. The two soldiers in our squad that carried the MATADOR's were a Sergeant from the Army and a corporal from the Marines. We moved into the corridors following the sound of machinegun fire and explosions. As we got deeper in, there were multiple electric nodes surrounded by puddles of water, they were sparking and seemed to follow wires into an area where we heard more shots from.

We followed the wires and eventually came into a clearing where a monstrous machine stood supported by several beams made out of some kind of alloy. Before we could get a good look at it, it opened fire with what seemed to be a large caliber cannon.

"Get to cover!" Rogers screamed as the shots began coming closer to us. We moved towards some sort of power warehouses that the Ravagers had constructed. They were about thirty five feet tall and surrounded the large structure. Behind each was a human or ravager squad, exchanging fire and the occasional missile or grenade. Most of our squad went left with the lieutenant but the two MATADORS's, Angelo, and Crash moved to the right with me.

We moved behind the rectangular structure and began engaging enemy troops swarming out of the CAC. I told the MATADOR's to hit the notch above the suspension, where their machine guns and ammo pit was located. One got down on his knees on the right side of the structure and began to line up his shot but he was struck down by multiple cannon rounds. Frankie and I pulled him behind cover and checked for a pulse. Frankie looked up at me and stated he was dead by shaking her head. I cursed but saw the other MATADOR from the Marines get a shot off at the enemy CAC. At this time more troops from the other squad moved into the area and bypassed our area.

I moved to the left to help out the corporal while Frankie picked up the MATADOR launcher and fired on the CAC. As she began to reload the launcher, a missile flew into the area of the structure that she was taking cover under. The building blew into large pieces of rubble. One of which began to fall onto Frankie.

Seeing the impending danger, Angelo jumped to his feet and tackled Frankie out of the way of the large piece of rubble. A slab of concrete landed soundly on her right leg and a loud cracking sound was heard. She let out an agonized scream and fell into Angelo's tight hold. He then proceeded to drag her to the more secure structure. As he was dragging her to the warehouse, a round pierced his leg, causing him to falter and grit his teeth in pain but he continued to drag her to cover, dedicated to protecting the strong girl.

Seeing that they were safe, I began to dig the missile launcher out of the rubble and grabbed the last salvageable piece of ammo. I began to load it when all of a sudden a loud metallic groaning noise was heard coming from the enemy ship. I looked at it, while it was being continually hit by MATADOR missiles, it began floating as its support beams were ejected from the base of the control center. I heard from the dead sergeant's radio_"Take it out!" quickly! The drones are pulling it out and away from the island, our air is too preoccupied! Take it down!"_

As its support beams ejected, I saw a point that one of the other missiles hit, it was very damaged and a large hole was in the CAC.

"Corporal! Focus fire on the hole in the ship!" I yelled at the other Marine holding the MATADOR. He nodded and took aim. He fired his missile and it struck home, blowing a hole in the ship that was even larger. I then saw that the hole was glowing, the incendiary ammo of the turrets was stored there. I took aim, held my breath and fired. I watched as the missile flew into the hole in what seemed like slow motion. When the missile hit its mark, the first blast of the two stage system simply ignited the ammo in that room causing a large explosion, but the second stage struck deeper into the ship, exploding the main ammo room and destroying the ship in large firestorm, incinerating all the alien infantry that were close to the ships take off point.

_"You did it! Their air is dropping out of the sky! This is Colonel Wilkins, all air units respond to this message, Broken Arrow, repeat, Broken Arrow, Kill all enemy units in the city. We're taking New York back."_As the colonel's message was transmitted over the radio, I dropped the launcher and stood to my feet, we'd done it, we took it out.

"Good work Marines!" yelled the other squads as they rushed over to congratulate me and the corporal whose name I still did not know. Matt walked over to me and gave me a high five.

"Fuckin bastard, that was my kill!" he screamed, joking now that the worst was over. I smiled and high fived some others. I looked back at Angelo and Crash and saw that they were already treated by a medic and locked in a passionate embrace. I grinned even more at the sight and turned around again. As I did Robin attacked me with a bone crushing hug.

"Guess you are the knight in shining armor," she said. I smiled and returned the hug. "It's not over yet, we still have to help out the other nations," I said looking down at her. "But for now I guess I am." I said as I leaned down and kissed her. Even though there was still a large amount of fighting to do, at least there was a chance to save humanity. And one thing was for sure; you don't fuck with the Marines.

A/N: Well that's the end of Summer Invasion, although it is definitely not the end of this series. I plan to make another story about the retaliation and support of Europe and Asia. Hope you liked it, sorry if the ending was a little cheesy, couldn't resist.


End file.
